Mess of Emotions
by The Irate Memer
Summary: Psylocke and Marrow are in the medical bay. The latter drinks too much and has a mishap. Small little thing about Psylocke and Marrow's small, developing friendship. Kindly Review and Criticize


**Monthly output of writing material here.**

 **Background: This is set in the '14/15 run of X-Force, and it's kind of focused on the kinship/sort-of relationship between Marrow (Sarah) and Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock).**

* * *

Her eyes began to peel themselves open exposing them to a harsh glare of artificial lighting. Sarah's eyes for that moment began to burn, the unbearable pain making her shoot out of her drugged slumber. She didn't know where she was or whether she should get up or not. The odd things prickling between her bones were preventing her to try any funny ideas. There were more of these odd things-tubes, or something. Was she in the hospital? What happened last night? She...couldn't remember much at all, other than the fact that she was with both Psylocke and Domino at a bar of some sort.

Since the defeat of their former partner Sarah had decided to make more strides with being less of an insufferable asshole to her current teammates and put more initiative into being a better, stable person. Hope had faith in the Morlock shaping up, but that couldn't be said for Psylocke who already had a sour opinion of the girl and Domino just found her plain annoying. Over time and quite a lot of persistence, Psylocke had finally lowered herself around Marrow. The duo would spend more time training (or 'disciplining' as Psylocke would call it), or Psylocke would try and piece together the remaining of her fragmented memories up to the point where Sarah would lose control of her powers. It wasn't really much to Psylocke, but it meant the world to Sarah.

Maybe that's why Psylocke was at the edge of her bed with her face down, sleeping. Through her tired eyes, the girl tried to extend an arm to prod Psylocke up out of her sleep. Not knowing that her inhibitor was still on and active, a thin bone jutted out from her index finger and poked Psylocke in the shoulder hard enough for it to draw blood, the sudden hit of pain jolting her out of her sleep.

"Agh...do you mind, Marrow?" She said as she began to stir. Marrow tried to keep her cool with a grin as this was the last place she would try to let her temper have the best of her. "So...I assume you're here because I messed somethin' up, yeah?" Marrow asked. "This the med bay, right?"

Psylocke sat herself up and moved the swivel-chair closer over to Marrow, patting her shoulder in comfort before continuing. "You were drunk. You and Domino. I had to seperate you two from fighting in a drunken stupor."

Marrow snorted in response. That did seem like the kind of shit she would do. "Alright alright, so maybe I had a bit too much...but it doesn't explain why I got the tubes in me."

"You...well, the inhibitor on your head dropped from you, and your powers began to surge out of control." Psylocke's mouth changed to a frown, and continued on. "Were it not for Hope and I, you might've been killed by your own body." Despite this revelation, Marrow's expression remained positive. Even to go as far as to tease Psylocke.

"look at you; caring your ass off for me. If this was the first day we met, you would've probably threw me in the trash after I croaked!" Psylocke, not taking her joking nature as 'fun' at all, slapped the girl against the head with her hand. "Don't be brash. Even if this were back then, you're still a teammate. It would go against my conscience to lose a partner." That could have been a heartfelt announcement of Psylocke acknowledging her friendship with Marrow, but the literal bone-head still continued to cackle. "D'awwww, Betty's gonna cry! Shit happens! You didn't have to stay. I would've been up in the morning, same as usual."

"It isn't as simple as that. You need to be here so your body can restore it's regeneration patterns." Psylocke stated with an annoyed tone. "Self-centered brat."

Marrow pointed a finger at Psylocke,. "Just admit that you think I'm pretty great, an' I'll stay here as long as you need me to be,."

"We're already friends you nitwit, why the hell would I need to admit that!?" Psylocke contested.

"Just doooo it. If it's no big deal, you'll do it without hesitating!" Marrow was definitely in Psylocke's 'head.' _Do ittttt. Please? Make a girl in the hospital bed happy, why don'cha_? She deliberately thought in her head for Psylocke to hear.

 _I don't understand why you get kicks out of annoying everyone! Wasn't it your goal to be less than that? Remember what you said: you wanted to be a truce between our mutual relationship._ Psylocke relayed to Marrow's head.

 _Cause it's fun! You're a mess of emotions, moreso than me. At first you're all stern and shit. Then you're like a worried dog, then you're angry, etc. Maybe you're the one that needs to be in this bed, an' not me!_

Psylocke groaned, as she clearly didn't know what the hell she was talking about. If only she knew what Psylocke really knew about Marrow and her past, then maybe she would shape up. But she didn't want to force those memories on her. She didn't want Marrow to look for 'her', especially. Dealing with someone like Sarah was a mess. She is most certainly a young girl through all of that thick skin and bone.

So, she would have to admit defeat just for this moment and 'entertain' Sarah. She got up, and fitted herself right into the medical bed of Marrow. Marrow would soon shut up afterwards, noticing the annoyed expression of Psylocke and sling an arm over her shoulder.

"But, seriously. Thank you, Betty. I knew you always have my back with shit like this. If you weren't here in this group with me an' Hope an' Domino, I probably would've left and...I dunno, go nuts or somethin." Marrow expressed. Her own little form of 'comforting' managed to warm Psylocke up just a tad.

"You do realize that you aren't drinking unsupervised for a while, right?" She teased.

"OH, /WHAT/!?" Marrow shot up out of the bed, the med cords still attached to her body. "That bitch Domino better be getting the same treatment!"

"No, because she isn't an unstable little gremlin!"

"UNSTABLE?! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM."

"And thank whatever higher being for that, Marrow!"

"GRAGHHHH." Marrow gritted her teeth. Psylocke just smiled, bringing Marrow back to the bed for a hug and a pat on her head. Marrow's angry emotions nearly dissipated once she saw this...odd display of affect. "W-whatwait-"

Psylocke used this sudden pause of confusion for her favor, pressing her lips against her slightly bone-pricked forehead and continued. "I came here because I wanted to. I came here because I didn't want you to wake up, angry at yourself. You would've made the connections yourself, and I wanted to prevent that. So...I came here to comfort you. Is that oka-"

Psylocke stopped, immediately noticing Marrow on an opposite facing position. She was curled into a small ball on the bed, absolutely shocked to see Psylocke even attempt to show some sort of 'love' to her. The display was so much for Psylocke, that she began to chuckle. This hot-headed, brash thing now dropped to a scarred child.

"So...what were you saying about being a mess of emotions?"

* * *

 **I do like Marrow a lot, actually. She's neat. I wanted to do a small thing with Marrow, Spiral, Jubilee and Dazzler but I just don't have the time for it.**

 **Kindly review and criticize.**


End file.
